1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to canned pet food for dogs or cats and, more particularly, to a flexible, removable lid for sealingly closing an opened pet food can for storage and later use.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known in the art, both dog and cat food are currently distributed in canned form. There are commercially available three standardized sizes: a large can is 14 ounces; a smaller can is 6 ounces; and very small, 3 ounce capacity can. None of these are known to be resealable
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
U.S. Design No. D200,447, issued in the name of Lermer, teaches a cap having a generally planar suspension member bounded by a pair of oppositely disposed serpentine cures that lead to a generally circular recess. However, there is no opening having fluid communication through the cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,009, issued in the name of Sawatani discloses a straw, however, not a scoop for serving.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,084, issued in the name of Chmela et al., teaches a container closure and a utensil joined by a resilient hinge. However, Cmela again fails to teach an ‘elongated slot’ through the closure and fluid communication therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,387,623, issued in the name of Tillman, although not pertinent to the particular problem at issue herein, relates to a sanitary sugar bowl and extractor is to provide a bowl in which sugar contents are removed in a clean and sanitary manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,097 issued in the name of Meins, includes a press-in-tab, but again is not analogous to the present issue being solved.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus and method for sealing unused portions of canned pet food for later use.